


Sexuell süß

by BitterSparks



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSparks/pseuds/BitterSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Nimmst du mich eigentlich ernst?“<br/>Sebastian biss sich auf die Lippen, aber das konnte die Frage nicht ungeschehen machen. Er hörte, wie Heikki stehen blieb und sah sich schüchtern nach ihm um, spielte mit seiner Zimmerkarte. Er hatte nicht so unsicher klingen wollen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexuell süß

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirling_about_seb_vettel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirling_about_seb_vettel/gifts).



> Eine Idee, auf die mich ein Wortspiel gebracht hat.  
> Zeitlich spielt der OS nach dem GP von Indien 2012.

Sexuell süß

 

 

Er fühlte sich großartig. Er hatte die Führung zurück. Trotz allem, was in der Saison schiefgelaufen war, hatte er es geschafft, hatten sie es geschafft. Nach siebzehn Rennen hatte er nun endlich einen Vorsprung von 13 Punkten auf Alonso erreicht. Wer hätte damit noch vor ein paar Wochen gerechnet, als er mehr als 40 Punkte zurücklag?

Es war schwer gewesen, die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben.

 

Sebastian schob sich ein wenig schlingernd durch die Menschenmassen und suchte nach Heikki. Er konnte spüren, dass er ein bisschen zu viel getrunken hatte, aber immerhin hatte er heute auch den vierten Sieg in Serie geholt, da durfte er es schon ein wenig übertreiben.

Bis Abu Dhabi würde er sich schon wieder im Griff haben.

 

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, als er Heikkis kräftigen Rücken in der Menge ausmachen konnte und er schlich sich von hinten an seinen Trainer, schlang einen Arm um den Finnen, zog ihn an sich. Er mochte es, wenn Heikki ihm so nah war. Eigentlich würde er ihm lieber noch viel näher sein…

Das Lachen des Älteren war tief und angenehm und es löste ein Kribbeln in seinem Magen aus, das nicht durch den Alkohol bedingt war.

„Du bist aber sehr fröhlich heute Abend.“

Sebastian spürte, wie er errötete, als Heikkis Atem seinen Hals streifte. Er meinte Heikkis Lippen an seinem Ohr zu fühlen.

„Ich hab doch auch allen Grund dazu.“ Er war stolz auf sich, dass er sprechen konnte, ohne dass seine Stimme zitterte. Heikkis Hand lag auf seiner Hüfte und schien sich durch den Stoff seines Hemdes zu brennen. „Findest du nicht?“

Der Deutsche versuchte sich an einem herausfordernden Zwinkern, erntete aber nur ein nachsichtiges Lachen und einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

 

 

„Nimmst du mich eigentlich ernst?“

Sebastian biss sich auf die Lippen, aber das konnte die Frage nicht ungeschehen machen. Er hörte, wie Heikki stehen blieb und sah sich schüchtern nach ihm um, spielte mit seiner Zimmerkarte. Er hatte nicht so unsicher klingen wollen.

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?“

Das Unverständnis in der Stimme des Finnen tat Sebastian weh. Er fühlte sich, als würde Heikki ihn nicht ernst nehmen. Er zuckte zusammen, als Heikki wieder zu ihm aufschloss und ihm durch die Haare wuschelte. Er wusste, dass er rot wurde und schämte sich, nutzte die Chance jedoch, um sich an Heikkis Brust zu lehnen, ein wenig Nähe zu bekommen. Er konnte die festen Muskeln fühlen und spürte den schnellen Herzschlag unter seinen Fingern. Heikki war angenehm warm.

„Wie könnte man jemand so süßen wie dich nicht ernst nehmen?“

Sebastian wusste nicht, wie er anders darauf reagieren sollte, als mit einem festen Schlag auf Heikkis harte Brust. Er hasste es, wenn er süß genannt wurde. Er wollte nicht süß sein.

Schon gar nicht für Heikki.

Der Ältere sollte ihn nicht süß, sondern… sexy finden.

„Ich bin nicht süß!“, fauchte er aufgebracht und löste sich von Heikki, der schon wieder lachte, stürmte ein paar Schritte weiter und schloss die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf.

Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass Heikki ihm hinterherkam und die Tür leise zuzog. Eigentlich war der Finne immer bei ihm, aber… nicht so, wie er es sich wünschte.

„Jetzt sei nicht eingeschnappt.“

Sebastians Herz raste, als Heikki ihn in den Arm nahm. Die kräftigen Arme umschlangen seine Brust und seinen Bauch, in seinem Rücken konnte er fühlen, wie sich Heikkis Körper unter den Atemzügen hob und senkte. Ihm wurde heiß und sein Herz schlug zu schnell.

„Das steht dir nicht.“

Sebastian schluckte trocken und kämpfte gegen das Verlangen an. Er hatte es schon so lange ignoriert. Er sollte es weiterhin tun. Heikki war sein Freund, sein Trainer, sein Vertrauter, aber… er sollte das nicht riskieren.

Aber er wollte es.

 

Sehr bestimmt packte er Heikkis Handgelenke und löste den Griff um seinen Körper.

Er könnte morgen sagen, dass es der Alkohol gewesen war. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass er nur sehr wenig vertrug und war das nicht ein Grund, warum man Dinge ausprobierte?

Der Deutsche konnte seinen Puls in seinen Schläfen fühlen und leckte sich einmal über die trockenen Lippen, versuchte Heikkis sanften Blick standzuhalten. Er könnte in diesen unglaublich blauen Augen versinken.

„Ich bin nicht süß.“, betonte er noch einmal und schaffte es, Heikki auf das Bett zu drücken, bevor der Ältere sich wehrte. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. „Ich bin sexy.“, verkündete er und spürte die Röte in seinen Wangen, spürte, wie die Scham in seinen Magen biss, als Heikki leise lachte. Er wandte den Blick ab und sah zu Boden, kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die ihm in die Augen schossen.

 

„Sebastian.“ Heikkis Stimme war sehr weich. „Sieh mich an.“

Seine Lippen taten weh, so sehr biss Sebastian darauf und er gab nicht nach, als Heikki eine Hand unter sein Kinn schob, um ihn dazu zu bringen, ihn anzusehen. Er fühlte sich entsetzlich.

„Du bist wirklich süß.“, versuchte Heikki den Schaden zu begrenzen. Sebastian konnte nicht widerstehen, als der Finne ihn näher zog. Seine Knie stießen an Heikkis und die Hände des Finnen lagen auf seinen Hüften. „Aber leider nicht…. sexuell gesehen.“

Sebastian blinzelte gegen die Scham an und schniefte kurz, wurde davon überrascht, dass Heikki ihn an sich zog.

„Komm her!“

Der Finne zog ihn an seine Brust und Sebastian versteckte das Gesicht am schlanken Hals seines Trainers, kuschelte sich auf den Schoß des älteren Mannes. So nah und doch so weit weg von dem, was er wollte.

„Ich hab dich doch lieb.“

Sebastians Herz tat weh. Es war nicht das, was er hören wollte. Heikkis Hände strichen über seinen Rücken, seine Hüften, seine Haare. Es fühlte sich so gut an.

 

„Ich bin betrunken.“, murmelte er an die weiße Haut.

„Das bist du.“, bestätigte Heikki und Sebastian meinte das Lächeln zu spüren, das der Ältere auf den Lippen hatte.

„Und du auch.“, tastete Sebastian sich vorsichtig weiter vor.

Heikki stockte kurz in seinen Bewegungen, nickte dann jedoch zustimmend. „Ein wenig vielleicht.“, räumte er ein.

„Dann ist ja gut.“, stellte Sebastian fest, bevor er tief Luft holte und sich auf die Knie stemmte, sämtliche Kraft aufbot, um Heikki umzuwerfen.

Sie waren alleine, betrunken und morgen standen keine Termine an. Wenn nicht jetzt, wann sollte er sonst die Chance ergreifen?

Sebastian sah die Überraschung in Heikkis Augen und spürte, wie der Ältere Widerspruch einlegen wollte, doch er ließ ihn nicht.

Ein leises Seufzen entkam ihm, als er die Augen schloss und seine Lippen ungeschickt auf Heikkis Mund presste. Es fühlte sich prickelnd, neu und süß an.

Er wollte mehr davon.

 

 

Sebastian grinste in den Kuss und nutzte Heikkis Überraschung, um seine Lippen aufzubrechen und sich zu nehmen, was er wollte. Heikkis Mund war heiß und er kämpfte um die Vorherrschaft in diesem Kuss, presste sich noch dichter an den Älteren.

Er konnte spüren, wie Heikki sich verspannte, wie der Finne versuchte, ihn wegzudrücken und knurrte unwillig, fing Heikkis Hände ab und presste sie auf die Laken. Heikkis Lippen schimmerten rot, als Sebastian wieder von ihnen abließ. Sein Atem ging keuchend und er richtete sich ein wenig auf, nutzte den Vorteil, den ihm seine Position verlieh.

Ein angenehmer Schauer rann über seinen Rücken, als Heikki stöhnte, als Sebastian leicht mit den Hüften kreiste. Der leichte Rotschimmer auf den blassen Wangen vertiefte sich und Sebastians Mund wurde trocken, weil er die Erregung des Älteren spüren konnte.

 

Vorsichtig ließ er Heikki los, strich sich kurz die Haare aus der Stirn.

„Süß, wie?“, murmelte er mehr zu sich und gab dem Finnen auch keine Gelegenheit zu antworten. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung streifte er sich das Hemd ab und warf den verschwitzten Stoff nachlässig hinter sich. Die kühle Luft des Zimmers verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut und Heikkis verlangender Blick heiße Wangen.

„Sebastian…“, begann Heikki und der Jüngere hörte sehr genau, wie sein Trainer um Beherrschung rang. „Wir sollten nicht…“

Sebastian ließ ihn nicht zu Ende sprechen, sondern verschloss den süßen Mund wieder, rieb sich an Heikkis schmaler Hüfte und versuchte gleichzeitig, das Hemd des Älteren zu öffnen.

Er wollte mehr, viel mehr von der weißen, glatten, verführerischen Haut.

 

Er liebte es, dass Heikki aufhörte sich zu wehren. Er liebte das sanfte Stöhnen des Blonden und leckte und knabberte an der hellen Haut, streifte den Stoff des Hemdes zur Seite. Er liebte es, dass er das Muskelspiel beobachten konnte.

Er mochte es, dass Heikki sich unter ihm wand, verstärkte den Druck und keuchte in Heikkis Ohr, errötete, weil er zu wenig und zu viel von dem verstand, was der Ältere sagte.

Der Verschluss von Heikkis Jeans drückte sich unangenehm in sein Fleisch und Sebastian stemmte sich etwas hoch, um ihn öffnen zu können, und japste überrascht, als Heikki ihn packte und zur Seite schob.

 

„Was-“, begann er und konnte dann doch nicht weitersprechen, weil ihm die Luft dazu fehlte.

Es war Heikki, der sich über ihn schob, der sich an ihn drängte.

Sebastian stöhnte in den tiefen Kuss, hob seine Hüften an, um mehr zu bekommen, und zitterte, als Heikki ruckartig an seiner Jeans zerrte.

„Du bist betrunken.“, raunte Heikki ihm zu und Sebastian lachte atemlos und zog ihn wieder an sich, vergrub die Finger tief in Heikkis Rücken. Seine Fingernägel hinterließen Abdrücke auf der weißen Haut.

„Du doch auch.“, keuchte er und errötete, als er die Beine aus den Hosenbeinen zog. Heikkis Hose war rau an seinen Oberschenkeln und Sebastian versuchte, sie dem Finnen abzustreifen. Seine Hände zitterten.

 

Diesmal war er es, der zur Untätigkeit verdammt wurde. Er leistete keinen Widerstand, als Heikki seine Arme zurückstieß, hielt sich an den lustvollen Blicken fest, die sein Blut zum Kochen brachten. Es fühlte sich heiß an, seine Lippen wund. Er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, als Heikki sein geöffnetes Hemd abstreifte. Er konnte nicht wegsehen, als der Finne aus seiner Jeans, seiner Unterwäsche stieg. Er wollte keinen Moment verpassen, wollte alles sehen.

Er bekam nicht genug Luft und wimmerte, als Heikkis Hände wissend über seinen Körper strichen, ihn zum Beben brachten.

„Heikki…“, wimmerte er und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, als der Ältere sein Glied umfasste. „Bitte…“

 

 

„Du bist unverschämt.“

Sebastian biss sich auf die Lippen, versuchte, sich zu beherrschen. Er mochte die leichte Drohung, die in Heikkis Stimme mitschwang. Die Hände des Finnen waren sanft zu ihm, waren es immer gewesen, aber nun…

„Bitte…“, presste er hervor und blinzelte ein paar Mal, um klare Sicht zu bekommen. Er hatte das Gefühl zu brennen. Heikki musste ihm helfen. Sebastian war sich seiner Wirkung nicht vollends bewusst, als er die Arme nach Heikki ausstreckte, sich ihm anbot.

„Bitte, Heikki…“

Er wusste, dass Heikki ihm immer geben würde, was er brauchte.

 

 

 

Es war warm und weich und gemütlich.

Aber auch zu hell und sein Kopf tat weh.

Heikki stöhnte, als er sich bewegte und erstarrte in der Bewegung, als er an einen warmen Körper stieß.

„Auch schon wach?“

Er zuckte zusammen und errötete, als er Sebastians Stimme hörte. Er räusperte sich trocken und drehte sich vorsichtig, suchte den Blick des Jüngeren, der in die Decke gewickelt am Kopfende des Bettes saß und ihn beobachtete. Die Hitze in Heikkis Wangen stieg noch, als er den Knutschfleck bemerkte, den er auf Sebastians Hals hinterlassen hatte.

 

 

Er hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Er hätte…

„Um noch einmal auf gestern zurückzukommen…“

Heikkis Augen weiteten sich, als Sebastian nach ihm griff und versuchte ihn zu sich zu ziehen. Er konnte seinen Puls in seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen.

Die Sonne, die durch das Fenster hereinschien, blendete Heikki und er kniff die Augen gegen die Helligkeit zusammen.

„Sebastian, wir hätten… es tut mir-“, begann er und hielt inne, als Sebastian ihn unterbrach.

„Nicht.“ Es war ein Nuscheln, wie er es aus anderen Situationen von dem Jüngeren kannte. Aus Situationen, in denen der Blonde sich nicht wohl fühlte. „Sag bitte nicht, dass es dir Leid tut.“

Heikki atmete tief durch und biss sich auf die Lippen, setzte sich auf und lehnte sich neben seinen Schützling an die Wand. Er bemerkte, dass der Deutsche mit der Bettdecke spielte und seinen Blick mied. Es tat ihm weh, ihn so… unsicher zu sehen, so voller Zweifel. Der Finne wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Bleibst du dabei?“

Er sah bei Sebastians Frage überrascht auf und legte den Kopf schief.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte er vorsichtig und lächelte über die Röte auf Sebastians Wangen. Der Kleine war wirklich unglaublich süß. Er hätte niemals nachgeben dürfen.

 

Es überraschte ihn, als Sebastian eine Hand an seine Wange legte und sich zu ihm beugte. Er sah die Nervosität in den vertrauten Zügen und Schatten, die die hellen Wimpern auf die roten Wangen warfen. Er wich nicht aus, als Sebastian ihn küsste.

 

Heikki seufzte in den sanften Kuss und fühlte Sebastians Lächeln an seinen Lippen.

Es war so schön gewesen und es fühlte sich noch immer so gut an.

„Nicht sexuell süß? Wirklich?“

Er lächelte bei Sebastians Frage und legte eine Hand in Sebastians breiten Nacken, zog den Jüngeren noch einmal an sich. Er fühlte Sebastians Lächeln, als er die weichen Lippen aufbrach und schmeckte seine Süße, als er den heißen Mund eroberte.

Er hatte die verbotene Frucht gekostet.

Jetzt konnte er sie doch auch genießen.

Heikki leckte sich die Lippen, als er sich zurücklehnte und hielt Sebastians Blick fest.

„Ich bin immer bereit zuzugeben, wenn ich mich irre.“

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you you want to feel free to comment in German, English or Spanish. :) Thanks for reading. ^^


End file.
